The invention relates generally to weather-proof light fixtures including a ballast assembly which is separably connected to a light reflector member secured to a mounting surface.
Weather-proof light fixtures, such as those used for night-time sports activities, security perimeters, loading ramps, and parking facilities include sealed weather-proof optical systems and a lamp ballast such as the kind required for high intensity discharge lamps. In servicing the lamp assembly of such lights, the user is frequently required to remove the ballast assembly for prolonged service at a remote site. However, in such situations it is not desirable to remove the remainder of the lamp assembly. Also, if the ballast assembly should fail in service, such as during a night-time performance, it would be advantageous to quickly interchange ballast assemblies while leaving the remainder of the light fixture mounted in position.